Chomping At The Bit
by Dark-Star217
Summary: “Have you not read the Super Power handbook! Rule 1! Don’t use your power drunk!” “You’re the one that insisted on the drinking contest Dobe.”
1. chapter 1

The world came to being in a haze of dreariness and blurry vision. Like someone had sucked the color of the world away and filled him to the brim with alcohol the night before.

That second bit probably wasn't that far from the truth considering the way festivities had been heading from what little he did remember.

Though it was blatantly clear he wasn't in the woods of his home.

Konoha's trees were much more intimidating and lively.

"Ooohhh why did I talk Kurama into letting me do that.." Naruto grumbled to himself unhappily.

In hindsight, convincing an age old mass of chakra to do anything was a feat very few could say they pulled off, Naruto was reasonably sure Kurama agreed just to watch the horrible, painful aftermath.

It started at a country wide celebration. Naruto had just been brought back from the moon via weird moon portal thing, and was content to just relax and figure out his brand new responsibilities.

AKA being a good boyfriend.

Hinata and he had taken to the lightened streets of Konoha, being lavished in praise and well wishes. It had been a bit much for both of them to be honest.

Somewhere along the way, he had managed to bump in to Sasuke, who had apparently been kind enough to save the village from a massive chunk of moon.

For obvious enough reasons, Sakura had been right along side the Last Uchiha.

 _'I'll still need to thank the Bastard for that..'_ Naruto mused as he held his head, wincing as the bright sun beat down on his poor eyes.

That decided it. He was going to destroy the sun. It had annoyed him one too many times.

"Hhhnnn.." a female groaned a few feet to his left. Casting his eyes over, he was entirely un-surprised to see Hinata laying in the grass next to him, his coat being cuddled like a babe would a blanket.

For all of his awful hangover, it was adorable as hell.

Naruto went back to recounting his night, trying to figure out...well just where the hell they had ended up.

After bumping into the Raven and Bubblgum pair, he and Sasuke had devolved into their petty Rival selves. The first challenge had been fish scooping, then after a series of festival games and a mountain of stuffed animals for Sakura and Hinata, they had taken the final step into the realm of full on adult challenges.

A drinking contest for short.

At the on set, Sasuke had been against the idea, stick in the mud as he was.

But on Naruto's insistence, and the girls already making bets on who would win, he was quickly persuaded.

The straw to break the proverbial camel's back had been Naruto's assurance that he would have Kurama lower his metabolism to that of a reasonably seasoned shinobi.

Fair ground as it were.

What a stupid idea.

At some point Hinata and Sakura had thrown down their own gauntlet, egged on by the already toasted males, and then...nothing.

"Someone...please...turn off the sun..." a broken whine reached his ears from across the field. He once more winced as his head came up to quickly to confirm that, yes, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived...where ever they were with Hinata and himself.

Well, that was a plus.

The way Sakura was buring her face in Sasuke's chest seemed a bit much though.

"I...am never drinking again." The other male of team seven muttered darkly as a lone eye cracked open, only to snap shut immediately.

Naruto ignored that all however and tried to concentrate. He still wasn't sure on where they even were and Sage Mode would go a long way in sorting that.

Or...it should have at least. This forest was old. Very old. Almost as old as the Forest of Death, a place that had stood even before the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It sorta of felt like the forest of the Toads on Mount Myōboku. Ancient and full of Nature's Chakra, individual signatures popping up all over the tree wrapped expanse.

Naruto and Sasuke sobered as much as they could immediately, grim looks crossing both their faces. Though for different reasons.

They weren't anywhere near Konoha. Or any other Hidden Village as far as Naruto could tell.

"The Rinnegan..." Sasuke spoke softly, his one hand touching under his left eye softly.

He had used it. For something big apparently. He could barely bring his Sharingan to bare.

"...looks like we're a long way from home.." Naruto spoke back. A moment of silence passed between them, before both nodded, a silent message clear to each other.

A duo of startled gasps left the two girls as they were swiftly wrapped in their respective love's arms and carried away, Naruto at the helm.

He had felt a conglomeration of differing energy signals a few miles away, probably a settlement of some sort. First things first. Location, information, and assessing the situation.

 **~CATB~**

What they came across in their short furray from the woods...wasn't what they had expected.

It had a number of buildings to be sure, but the lavish nature of them seemed far out of place considering the surrounding over growth.

The flying machines were a hell of surprise too. Naruto was sure Spring was the only land to employ transportation of that nature. They seemed far more sophisticated than the dirigible of Spring as well.

"What in the Sage..." Hinata gasped from Naruto's back. She had never seen such a wondrous place before, even the capital of The Land Of Fire didn't hold buildings such as this!

"It seems to be an academy of some kind.." Sasuke replied to the unfinished question. Even at the distance they stood now, his Sharingan was able to make out a number of young individuals in matching uniforms. Some holding odd pieces of equipment or ever age old weapons.

A training academy. Oddly fitting.

Any further conversation was abruptly cut short as several forms flew over their heads. One screaming quite loudly.

"...well you don't see that every day." Sasuke deadpanned, something Sakura hummed to in agreement from Sasukes side, having climbed down from his back as soon as the school was clearly in sight. Aside from Naruto, she had the best time adjusting to a hangover, having spent years as Tsunade's student and medic.

Self-healing for the win!

"I'm counting...12? Who launches 12 people into a forest?" Naruto said, moving most of Hinata weight onto his left hand and back as his right came up to scratch his head.

"We should probably follow them...they may need some medical assistance.." Hinata muttered quietly, her head still pounding. She was honestly so jealous of Naruto and Sakura at the moment. Sasuke was probably doing better already as well, but she had never been drinking before and had no healing abilities to really speak off, aside her excellent medical cream.

"All in favor?" Naruto asked, a goofy grin on his face. He loved stuff like this! Random adventures were the best!

"Hn."

"Might be smarter to just hit the building across the ways for information...but what the hell. I'm curious too."

As a mutual agreement was achieved, three ninja leaped into the tree line, making a B-line to the forms already disappearing into the foliage.

An apology from Naruto floated on the wind as a whine from Hinata let him know how unappreciated the sudden movement was.

 **~CATB~**

Naruto, after a long career of one fucked up sitatuon or another, had learned to suspend any sense of disbelief. This was a man who had fought on the surface of the moon for Sage's sake. Impossible didn't exist in his vocabulary anymore.

Even still, watching a pair of girls that could pass for a sexy jutsu version of him and Sasuke fight a groups of creatures resembling the Zero tails was a new one in his book.

They were very effective too, though still sloppy in covering one another, their fighting styles mashed well, covering short and long range. The weapons they employed were nothing to scoff at either. Those metal gauntlets launched varying nature based explosions!

They had to have some serious seal work on them!

"We'll keep our distance for now...information is the name of the game." Naruto spoke quietly, his eyes never straying from the girls.

The dull green glow from his left cut off, and a relieved sigh escaped the Hyuga Heiress.

Seemed Sakura was finished.

"I'm curious about those creatures...they look like that beast we fought at The Land Of Sky." Sasuke spike, observing how they evaporated after being dealt fatal blows.

Perhaps they would reform somewhere else? A defense mechanism like that of the summons?

"I'm sure we'll hear all we need too. Come on, their moving." Naruto replied, a more serious tone in his voice. Those creatures were using Natural Energy, or at least made of it, of that Naruto had no doubt.

Even still, something felt...wrong about them. Tainted.

Naruto shook his head to banish those thoughts as Sakura and Hinata rejoined them in a tight formation, before each of them silently followed the unwitting pair below them.

He could figure it out later.

 **~CATB~**

"How about a cute little pony?" The blonde girl, identified as Yang, spoke to her partner, Blake. Said partner just shrugged in nonchalance, a blank expression on her face.

It took all Sakura had not to point out the similarities between the Duo in the ruin and the Duo observering them. It was almost uncanny. A dark haired stoic type, and the bright bubbly blond battle brat.

Sakura blanched at her inner monologue. ' _That was a lot of alliteration..._ '

Any further speculation on the matter was cut off by a load "YAHOO!" of a pink haired girl riding in on...was that a bear?!

 **~CATB~**

"Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked blandly, a finger pointed to the edge of the tree line were an orange haired girl in pink had just rolled from the form of a fallen Ursa, all laughs and smiles. A black haired boy in green followed from the trees, light gasps leaving him.

"Nora...never do that...again." The boy spoke, half pleading, half demanding.

Only to realize he was talking to air.

Nora was currently dancing a jig with a golden rook situated atop her head. "I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen if the castle!"

"Nora!"

The pink themed girl broke out in a wider grin, if such a thing was possible, and made to rush back to her friend and now partner. "Coming Ren!"

Two screaming voices drew Blake and Yang's eyes to the sky, were they bore witness to a blond boy crashing into a black haired girl. A heavy grunt leaving both.

Blake cast her eyes to Yang's disbelieving face. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I...don't..."

Crashing at the tree line caused both girls to turn and take in the sight of a girl with burning red hair ducking and diving around the pincers of a large Deathstalker.

The young girl from earlier chose that moment to land a few feet from Yang.

"Ruby?" The blonde asked with a slight smile, though it was strained.

The Little Red Riding Hood excitedly greeted the older Blonde. "Yang!"

"Nora!" The Orange haired girl interrupted before the sisters could hug, shocking both.

Once more, Blake couldn't help but state the obvious. It seemed to be a running theme at the moment.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang looked ready to burst, her face a mix between annoyance, disbelief, incredulity, and annoyance!

And thus, soundly and literally, exploded in anger.

"I can't take it! Can everything just calm down for like two seconds!" Yang shouted, flames shooting up around her as her eyes bleed to red.

The world gave those precious moments, all before her younger sister tapped her on the arm.

"Umm...Yang?" The blonde hung her head for a moment before glancing at her little sister and then following the directing of her pointing hand.

High above the group, a girl in white hung from the talon of a rather ridiculously large bird.

"How could you leave me!" The girl screamed down to the ground.

"I said jump." Ruby spoke back a bit bashful. She hadn't expected Weiss to stay on the Nevermore.

"She's going to fall." Blake spoke despondently, though a certain light flashed in her eyes.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waved her hand at the black haired girl, completely sure of her partner.

"She's falling." Ren spoke up as he straightened after catching his breathe.

"AHHHHhhh-huh!" The white haired girl paused mid scream as a pair of powerful arms wrapped around her and halted her decent.

It was a male, that much was certain. However the strange golden glow he gave off was astounding to say the least. His yellow eyes had the strangest pupil Weiss had ever seen, and had she mentioned the fact that she was no longer falling?

Weiss looked at the ground, a squeak leaving her as she say the three or so dozen stories they still had to fall!

She wrapped her arms around the male and waited for the impact.

And waited...

And waited...

"Uh...are you okay?" Naruto voiced, a bit perplexed at the girl's tightened hold on his neck. Was she afraid of heights or something?

Weiss cracked open an eye in surprise. Why weren't they falling?!

"Ah...fear of heights. Nothing to be ashamed of! I have a fear of ghost myself." The blond sounded reassuring, even as he slowly, gently lowered them both to the ground, in front of the group of people that had been standing around GAPING at the sage.

Naruto gently placed the white haired girl on her feet and killed the energy powering his Six Paths Sage mode. He probably could have gotten away with just catching her, but damnit he loved a flashy entrance!

Naruto turned on the spot as another body flew at him, this time the red head from before, he caught her and spun with the momentum to lessen the impact on the girl. "Woah! Easy there Red!"

"What...the..." Yang slowly spoke as she weakly raised a finger and pointed at her now fellow blond.

Pyrrha opened her eyes as her momentum slowed and had to bite back a gasp. Those were VERY blue eyes..

"Damnit Naruto! Can't we go one day without you show boating?!" A pink haired girl shouted as she too landed in the clearing.

On top of the Deathstalker.

Crushing it into oblivion.

"Of course not. He wouldn't be the Dobe otherwise." A masculine voice called from the back of the group, a tall black haired man making all present aside from the male holding Pyrrha jump.

"Look whose talking Sasuke! I'm still pretty sure it's your fault we're here in the first place!" Naruto accused, a finger pointed at his best friend/rival. "Hey wait a second...where is Hinata?" The boy took to looking around in confusion.

"Empty Air Palm!" A shout greeted them as the Nevermore in the sky exploded in a gory show of feathers.

Hinata wasn't releasing the anger of seeing her brand new boyfriend catch and cradle not one, but two random, highly attractive women! Honest!

"There you are! Hinata that was awesome!" Naruto shouted with a grin, releasing the red head and running over to the Hyuga Heiress.

Said girl promptly blushed at the close hug he gave her. Who was she kidding, she couldn't stay mad at this blond lug.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Nora and Ruby shouted together. "You were like woosh! Then you flew!" Ruby pointed to the now approaching pink haired girl and carried on. "And you! You came in like blam! Splat! No more Deathstalker!"

Nora pointed to the black haired boy next, her own eyes shining. "And you were like a ninja! All silent! How did you do that!"

"What about that girl! She just exploded a Nevermore!" Jaune chimed in as he limped toward the group. He hadn't seen much aside the girl pointing a hand at the large avian creature, but the results don't lie.

"I'm more interested in the one that can apparently fly." Ren spoke calmly, his eyes cutting over the celebriting blond as he rubbed his cheek to the increasing embarrassment of the girl in his arms, though she didn't seem upset by it at all. Something about that blond was...wrong.

 **~CATB~**

"You didn't see that." Ozpin's calm voice washed over the cliff side he shared with Glynda.

Honestly, if she HADN'T seen it, she would have claimed anyone that had was a liar.

Ozpin was a calm and collected man. Someone who could face the toughest situations with a calm smile and two dozen plans.

He DID NOT spit take.

Even if that's exactly what happened at the random group joining in at the ruins. Neither of them had seen the small team before, and based on what they just witnessed, that was a BAD thing.

Those four were highly dangerous, Glynda was positive. The Boys hadn't shown much in the way of skill, but the way the other two seemed to defer to them spoke volumes. The Pink one had FLATTENED an ancient Deathstalker for Oum sake!

"It seems we will be welcoming an additional team to Beacon this year." Ozpin cut through her thoughts, and Glynda was sure her incredulity was clear on her face.

Was he out of his mind!?

 **~CATB~**

"So...uh hi! I'm Naruto! This is my girlfriend Hinata, and my teammates, Sasuke the broody one, and Sakura, the scary one."

"Broody?" Sasuke replied incredulously, an eyebrow raised.

"Scary!?!" The pink shouted as she clinched a fist.

"To be fair Sakura...you did just smash that creature to bits." Hinata spoke softly, trying and failing to defend her love's opinion.

"Oh look whose talking little miss birdie blaster!" Sakura rounded on the Hyuga easily, her finger poking out in accusation. There was no real heat behind it, and after a moment the two girls shared a short laugh.

"If that's all settled..." Sasuke stared as he tossed a golden king to his teammate, something Naruto caught without even looking up, too busy as he was with a mental conversation with Kurama. "It seems we completed our objective. Perhaps we should move away from this combat zone. That noise would have drawn more."

He wasn't really worried about fighting, but why fight when you don't have to?

"I'm inclined to agree...we should head back to the cliff." Pyrrha spoke, having finally shaken herself from her stupor. That blond was very...solid.

Her cheeks reddened. Yes solid was a good word.

Apparently all in agreement, the three groups of four left the ruins, heading back to the direction they had originally been launched from.

 **A.N. As you guys can tell, I've been on a RWBY kick the last few days, don't worry! Other stories are still being updated, and KOQ should have an update in a day or two.**

 **Now, this will mostly be a crack fic. Suped up Team 7 plus 1 just kicking ass and taking names in the RWBY universe. Might get a bit touchy later in the time line, such as the Blake issue, white fang etc. but mostly just for laughs. I've been kicking it around for a while and just decided to dive in.**

 **Might make a harem thing out of it, but I don't know. I kinda like the homey feel of just a NaruxHina SakuxSasu, but I also have that in The Baby Diary. I already know how I'd divvy that all up so give your opinion if I should or not.**

 **Let me know what ya think!**

 **DarkStar, Out.**


	2. Soooo Accepted?

"I blame you Sasuke."

"How is this my fault Dobe?"

"You do have a track record of people trying to take you into custody Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke actually managed to look affronted by Sakura's comment.

For all of three seconds before he shrugged unapologetically.

It wasn't his fault he didn't like dealing with stupid people. If people weren't stupid, he wouldn't be a criminal in several countries.

"I'll say it one last time! Put your hands up and lay down your weapons!" A female voice called to the base of the same cliff Team 7 had stood under a scant few hours ago.

The other 8 shmucks that had been traveling with them now seemed torn between taking them into custody, and staring at the top of the cliff in confusion. Though Sasuke had to admit, at least they were smart enough to disperse around Team 7, plus one, equally.

Not that it would make any sort of difference what so ever.

"How does she expect us to disarm ourselves and keep our hands up?" Naruto asked, not taking the current situation seriously in the least.

Surrounded on all sides and with seemingly no way out? That kind of stuff was Team 7's bread and butter.

Hinata was a super badass too!

"Naruto-kun be nice. She seems very on edge." Hinata's soft voice carried over the blond and he just shot her a cheeky grin.

"Hinata-chan did you just make a pun?"

The look he received from the Hyuga was both admonishing and adoring.

Lovable idiot was Naruto's middle name after all.

His cheeky smile was replaced by an easy going one as two people landed in front of the group of 4.

It was a man and a woman, presumably the one who had given them contradicting orders. The man stood around the six foot mark, with silver hair and brown eyes. Along with a complexion that would leave Orochimaru green with envy.

Pale bastard.

The woman was far more appealing to look at, with a slender, hour glass frame and standing an Amazonian six foot five. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun with a stray strand curled down the right side of her face. She too held a pale complexion that accented her striking green eyes beautifully.

Both were professionally dressed, and gave off an air worthy of respect and deference.

Naruto just yawned lazily. Something that drew a sigh from both Hinata and Sakura. Hinata's was more as an act of affectionate acceptance than anything.

"Is anyone else getting an odd sense of deja vu?" Sasuke asked as he took in the two individuals before him. Aside the height difference and style choices, the blonde could pass for Tsunade. The man may as well have been Kakashi. Not like any of them had actually seen the man's face before.

"You're just seeing things Sasuke, all those weird eye powers must be getting to you." Naruto waved it off, trying to keep the tension low for all involved. That lady really did remind him of Tsunade.

Which meant the possibility of beatings.

Super-strength powered beatings.

Naruto violently suppressed a shiver.

"I must say, you all seem quiet calm about your situation." The man in green spoke, a certain air of control wafting off him.

"Well, no sense in being skittish and end up making matters worse is there?" Naruto shot back, his smile once more in place.

They had a far bit of information, a good launch point for any future actions in the very least.

Now they just needed to know where the hell they were.

Naruto pointedly ignored the harsh glare the blonde woman gave him as he stepped forward. Out of everyone, he was the tankiest, and the fastest. While Hinata might be more diplomatic, and Sakura more intellectual, he was pretty good at handling people and the most likely to escape should things go wrong.

If not, well, like he said. Tanky.

Sasuke was left out of any and all negotiations for several reason, chief amoung them his piss poor people skills.

Plus Susanoo would make for a great shield for the girls if things came to blows.

"So, would you believe me if I told you we have no idea where we are?" The blond started, his hands in plain view as he stopped four paces from the two new players in this little adventure.

Four steps, half a blink. Plenty of room.

"While it isn't strange for people to get lost in the Emerald Forest, it is strange for them to walk away uninjured." The silver haired man shot back.

"Well...we're good like that. My name is Naruto, and this is the team. Hinata, our magnificent scout." Naruto waved a hand to the bluenette whom promptly blushed and smile bashfully.

"Sakura, a very scary medic of whom I hold the utmost respect." Naruto quickly added as he heard knuckles crack. _'Please don't hit me'_

"And the Bastard." A scoff met his words and Naruto could only just keep from shooting the other male a chesire smile.

"I see. My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Perhaps we can move this somewhere more...comfortable. My school is very near here." The man relented as each of the four seemed to silently converse with one another.

These people were dangerous. While taking them to the academy was a risk, it was a calculated risk. The apparent leader had saved young Weiss and Pyrrha, it was unlikely they would react violently with more "collateral" in the way. Even if it did rub Ozpin raw to think of his school and students as such.

The fact that there were several other teachers and skilled students should this 'Rouge Element' act out helped sway matters.

Naruto stood there for several moments, his eyes slowly widening. He spun violently and jabbed a finger at Sasuke, anger wafting off him like a miasma.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOUR FAULT! We're at a SCHOOL! You evil bastard!!"

Ruby, Yang, and Jaune all managed to snicker in the semi-tense situation.

Pyrrha took a note from Hinata and Sakura, just hanging her head in astonishment. _'Oh god what an idiot.'_

Threes company Pyrrha.

Weiss and Glynda were peas in a pod, face planting at Naruto's very blatant attempt to make a joke in poor taste.

Blake and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow, while Ozpin just took a soft sip from his mug.

Ozpin wasn't easily fooled. It was often the most eccentric that were the most powerful.

A certain dusty crow came to mind.

Sakura took a few steps and promptly flattened Naruto against the earth.

Or into it would be a better description.

"Take this seriously you idiot!"

"But...Sakura-chan...this doesn't help..." Naruto groaned from the slight indent his body left.

Damnit that girl hit hard. Did Ero-sennin go through this with Baa-chan?

 **-CATB-**

Hinata had to agree with Sasuke on one point.

This definitely had the makings of Deja Vu.

Sure they were currently several stories off the ground in a heavily, or so it seemed, fortified area with possible enemy combatants on all possible sides, but this office really had the feel of the Hokage Tower's mission office.

Strange parallel, that.

As such, she was treating this as a semi-formal incident. Something she should be aware and alert for.

"How did you guys make this thing so fucking tall? I've only seen places like this in Rain, and none of them are this nicely made." Naruto's voice rang from the large bay window.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be the only one with such a mindset.

"This is an amazing collection! I've never even seen books like this? Are these exotic medical ingredients?" Sakura called from a book shelf off to one side, one hand holding a book open, the other grabbing for another.

Sasuke just calmly stood to th left, his eyes racking over a small stack of weapons, his eyes taking in every morsel of "Stabby slashy pointy death" hanging on the weapons rack. Impressive collection.

Not practical obviously, but still impressive.

Hinata just tried to suppress a sweat drop. This Ozpin character hadn't moved from his chair in the last few moments of the sextuplet group had entered his "very beautiful office" as she had put it.

Why was no one else taking this as seriously?

 _'Then again...Naruto and Sasuke don't really have much reason to be intimidated...it's still rude though.'_

"I'm sorry for their reactions Mr. Ozpin. We are usually much more put together than this." Hinata offered apologetically.

"Think nothing of it...Hinata wasn't it?" A nod answered him. "I'm very use to these kind of interactions believe it or not." A calm sip of a mug did much in the way of covering Ozpin's amused smile.

Dangerous this squad may be, but they were hitting a nostalgic bone for some reason.

"Sir, I believe we should address the elephant in the room." Glynda ground out, her hand tightly gripping her riding crop. These...CHILDREN were making a mockery of everything this academy stood for.

AND OZPIN WAS LETTING THEM!

"Elephant? I don't see an elephant." Naruto spoke up as he circled back around the desk and stood at Hinata's side once more.

"She was being figurative Dobe." Sasuke snipped from his corner of swordsman heaven.

"Oh shut up ya Bastard." A book clocked Naruto on the head, curtesy Haruno Shipping.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" "Sakura-chan~" Naruto whined, his hands covering the newly formed bump.

Glynda swore she popped a blood vessel.

"Yes, as amusing as this all is, I really do find myself curious as to who, exactly, you four are." Ozpin spoke and once more the six descended into a bout of tense silence.

...well tense for Ozpin and Glynda.

"Like I said before, we're lost. We woke up in the jade forest out there and are just trying to find out where we are." Naruto spoke easily enough. He couldn't sense anything overtly negative from the two before him, aside from annoyance and a small inclination to manipulation, something that had become like oxygen to him in his life as a shinobi.

People found him annoying and every half way decent shinobi knew and tried to manipulate others.

He pointedly ignored his own lack of such attempts.

"Emerald Forest, but I see how that may be confusing. It seems you just fell upon a bit of bad luck." Ozpin corrected absently. That was an interesting issue. He didn't think the blond youth was lying to him, but he still didn't know if he could trust this group.

Then he was struck by inspiration.

"How about a game? Think of it as...20 questions. You ask a question, I'll answer, then ask my own. Sound fair?" Ozpin asked amicably.

Naruto crosses eyes with his life long friends, trying to gauge what they thought of the idea.

This man was sly. Conniving in a way. Nothing they weren't use too. He seemed High up on the social ladder if his academy was any measuring stick.

"Sounds fine. Would you like to go first?" Naruto spoke after a moment.

"Something simple then. What were you doing last night that landed you in the forest?" Ozpin asked curiously. It was unusual for anyone to just blatantly wonder in to Grimm ingested territory.

"Ahhahaha uh...we...kinda got smashed." Naruto admitted. He had the decency to look bashful, but all the same couldn't stop the disbelief from coloring Ozpin's face.

"I...see." That's all the man could say really. Who drinks enough to...right. Qrow.

Naruto paused for a moment, crossing eyes with Sasuke and holding a silent conversation.

In the end, he hung his head. Sasuke never wanted to take things slow.

"Do you know anything about cross-dimensional travel?"

The blonde woman blanched.

Ozpin just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware of the scientific communities obsession with superstring theory and the possible existence of varying layers of reality." Ozpin supplied, making Naruto perk up.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Well, String theory isn't really the best comparison, but it's close. Based off what we can infer, we are no longer attached to our own reality." Naruto offered. While he wasn't necessarily book smart, some sciences where necessary to know when studying seals. Quantum Machincs happened to be one.

Just because he wasn't smart doesn't mean he can't secularly focus on stuff.

"So you mean to say, you and your friends are from a different dimension."

"Possibly, honestly nothing would be too far of a stretch for us anymore." Naruto replied.

Stupid moon fights and rabbit goddess.

"I...I'm sorry, but you can't seriously expect me to take that at face value." Ozpin spoke as he leaned back. He would give them credit. It was certainly the most creative lie he had ever heard.

Naruto just smiled. "Well of course not. I can actually prove it to you." Naruto clapped his hand together, before making a flashy showing of undoing the seal holding Kurama.

The sheer pressure of the released energy made Ozpin drop his mug and Glynda hit her knees.

It was an ocean, like an all encompassing wave of raw unbridled power

Sufficating.

Panic inducing!

And like a breeze it was gone.

"Ahehe...sorry about that...I...misjudged the initial power shock people experience when feeling that chakra for the first time." Naruto offered as Sasuke shook his head.

What an idiot.

"W..wha..."

Naruto took in the dilated pupils of the Silver haired man in interest. Usually people were a bit shock when he opened the gate, but never before had someone had this kind of reaction.

"That's my partner, Kurama. He's a mass of living energy sealed inside me by my father on the day of my birth. Nice guy once you get passed the blister and fanfare." The blond spoke with a simple wave.

"G...Grimm..." Glynda spoke, trying to force a question out but still stunned from the absolute agony and bloodlust that had just been passed through her.

"Mmmm I suppose you could say that. The Fox was a part of something known only as the Juubi in our world. It was born of malice and malcontent." Sasuke replied, contemplative.

They had seen these creatures of Grimm, and while the subjects were different, they did share certain parallels. Naruto even mentioned something about Natural Energy of the world. Perhaps a different form of Juubi?

"Where we come from, the Grimm don't exist. While our society has been highly militarized, that is more for the sake of fighting other humans. We do have beasts of burden and fantastical creatures, nothing like we've seen here." Hinata carried on. It was strange. The people here seemed to hold special skills and a truly perplexing form of energy, yet no one had a chakra circulatory system.

A different reality is really the only thing the four of them could come up with. Which was both a good and bad thing.

Good, because it meant that they would be able to possibly find a way home.

Bad, because that might mean an unknown amount of time trying to figure out WHERE home was.

"I...okay. Say I believe you. Say I take this whole absurd, ridiculous mess for what you say it is. What then?" Ozpin asked, a hard edge to his voice. These people were far more dangerous than he assumed. The blond one alone could crush...well any of them really. If he could bring that cold, terrible power to bare, no one in the whole of Remnant could stop him.

And that terrified Ozpin.

"Uhh...we could use a place to crash? Maybe some food and information on a possible way to get home before we end up stuck here for too long." Naruto spit balled. They really just wanted to find a way home, most likely through Sasuke when ever he could get the rinnegan back up and running.

Naruto would charge it himself, but they weren't sure what mixing their powers might do. For now, better safe than sorry.

Ozpin and Glynda just stared at Naruto wide eyed.

That's it?

No plot? No world take over? No subjecation of the masses?

Just...go home?

"You...just want to go home." Ozpin tried to make it sound like a question, really he did, but he was so shocked at the SIMPLICITY of the blond it had possibly damaged him.

This man had the power to crush EVERYONE...and he just wanted to go home.

Ozpin wasn't sure weather he felt releaved that they wanted to go, or terrified that there may be more like this group out there somewhere.

"Well yeah, doesn't everyone?" Naruto scratched his head slightly. Why was this headmaster guy making a big deal out of it.

What, did he think they wanted to take over the world or something??

"...and you'll just go?"

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a nice guy pose, something that just made Sasuke and Sakura sigh.

Hey! Don't diss the pose!

"...fine."

"Ozpin you can't be serious!" Glynda protested immediately. She didn't CARE that this was her boss! This was completely asinine and potentially deadly!

"I'm as serious as I can be Glynda. These four individuals are without a home and I would much rather they stay here were we can keep an eye on them." Ozpin admitted with no shame. They would know anyway, so he didn't bother to hide it.

"Smart." Sasuke spoke softly.

Not that they could really do anything, but it was smart to try.

"I'll have you each added to the roster, and we'll place you together as a team. I just have one question."

"Shoot." Naruto replied with a smile.

He loved it when it was easy.

"Which one of you is the team leader?"

Team 7 and Hinata froze as the question bounced around in their skulls.

"Ah...hum. That's actually a good question." Sakura spoke, a finger on her chin.

While the boys were undoubtedly the strongest, she was the smartest by miles, and Hinata was the most approachable with Naruto as a close second. Naruto had a naturally charm that made following him easy, but he was also bullheaded and kinda stupid. Sasuke was powerful and a strong tactically minded individual, but he was also quite callous and...well an asshole really.

"Oh dear...this may be an issue." Hinata spoke softly, the same thoughts going through her head. They had never been on a team together, so something like this had never been thought about.

With Sasuke and Naruto's competitive natures, her and Sakura's budding friendly Rivalry, things were a bit touchy when it came to who would boss who around.

"You guys always make this stuff so complicated." Naruto spoke with a sigh, seeing the others deep in thought. In his mind, they were pretty fairly balanced across the board, so they should settle this in a fair way.

"Roshambo anyone?" Naruto and Sasuke said at once, each liking at the other with a little grin.

It was good being on the same wavelength sometimes.


	3. Game Plan

"I still say she cheated." Naruto mumbled quietly as the rest of team 'Rouge' stood in a mass of students listening to Ozpin rattle off different cells.

It had been a little over 6 hours since the woods and the "Tower of Solitude" as Naruto had affectionately dubbed it, and in that time, Team 7 and guest had learned a few things.

Namely this place was fucking weird.

Who named teams with something as arbitrary as colors? Did they have a group of people that just sat down and thought out convoluted colors to match teams? Is that why they were left as Rouge?

"For the last time Naruto, no one cheated." Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and shot the blond an annoyed look. He had been pouting for the last hour at the outcome of who would be team leader.

They had decided a single hand of 5 card stud would decide the 'boss', mostly because they wanted to see how annoyed they could make that Ozpin character.

It hadn't worked all that well, but the blonde woman almost blew a gasket, so that was a plus.

"She can see through stuff! How can you say she didn't cheat!" Naruto stage whispered to Sakura. Hinata peeked around the pinkette and shot Naruto a soft pout.

"Do you really think I'd do something so unfair Naruto-kun...?" Her voice was soft, and her delicate features mixed with the slight downward curve of her lips and lightly watering eyes broke Naruto like a twig.

"Ah no! That's not! I mean I know you'd never do something so underhanded and your the best I'm just ya know and-" Naruto continued to babble as he waved his hands in defense, all while Hinata turned back toward the stage with a light huff, making a show of her displeasure.

In actuality, Hinata HAD cheated. She made an executive decision that one of them had to at least pretend to be following some form of professional protocol. Naruto was out given his usual flouting of the rules. Sakura was out because she would just go along with the boys, under protest certainly, but go along all the same.

Sasuke was just out.

The only reason she was making such a show of dramatics was Naruto's own fault. Okay, yeah, she cheated in a card game, but he should always think the best of her darn it!

Of course, Naruto being Naruto, that completely went over his head.

Remember guys, even when we're right, we're wrong.

Sasuke lightly shook as he chuckled beside Hinata, he was aware she had cheated too, but honestly, seeing Naruto so whipped after so little time with the woman was hilarious.

"And finally, we have Team Rouge! Lead by Hinata Hyuga!" Ozpin's voice pinballed off the walls into a sea of light applause as the team took to the stand with Hinata at the head. While Hinata took the event as serious as her own promotion to Jonin, the other members of HER team were not.

Naruto with a finger in his ear, and Sasuke and Sakura holding twin looks of disinterest.

It was going to be a long wait getting home it seemed. Stay strong Hinata.

 **-CATB-**

"You guys should really take this more seriously. We're suppose to be blending in." Hinata lightly chided as she held the strange device called a scroll to an electrical panel mounted in the wall.

A soft click showed the group of four their new bed room. A reasonably sized area for two people, but the four beds and dressers turned that into a much more cramped living space.

Sakura took one look at the room and blanched. "Naruto...can you...?"

"Yeah yeah I'm already thinking of a design. If I use quantum folding after tethering the main walls to the center of the room I could probably fold this room into a pocket dimension...to be safe though I want each of us to carry one of these." Naruto spoke as he held up a set of leaflet like papers. Each with an intricate design painted on it.

Sakura was still trying to process all the scientific words that had just tumbled from one of her oldest friends lips, so Sasuke was the one left to ask, " And what are these for?"

"Standard counter seals. Basically destabilizes a seal matrix and releases what is stuck in the matrix anchor point." Naruto waved a hand airily as he walked from one side of the room to the next, taking simple foot by foot measurements.

"Why would we need these?" Sasuke shot back skeptically. He wasn't as seal savvy as his teammate, and honestly seeing Naruto sound smart about anything was a little terrifying.

"Well, if something goes wrong and the quantum fold I shove this room into collapses, that seal will make sure you aren't stuck in the space between spaces till the end of time." The blond spoke absently as he started to draw on a small note book he pulled out of a vest pocket.

Sakura and Sasuke blanched at the off handed declaration.

"Say what now?"

"Yeah, one time Pervy-Sage was showing me what happened if you destroy a seal with something inside it. Was three weeks before we got our tents back. That weird ooz was a little strange too." Naruto shot his teammates a smile, before a small hand landed on his shoulder.

"That won't be necessary Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "We'll just sleep together."

A beat.

"Oh my." Sakura breathed out with a hand covering her lips, a small smile being hidden behind it.

It took Hinata approximately this long to figure out EXACTLY how that sounded.

It took an additional two seconds for her to stammer, her eyes to roll back, and to fall on her face.

Naruto was hardly better off, his mind wandering to places it really hadn't before when it came to the Hyuga Heiress.

Sasuke just shook his head, a small smirk covering his lips. Looks like Naruto wasn't the only one to think before he spoke.

"It's a sound idea, but I swear to god Dobe, if you spoon me, I will stab you."

"What was that you bastard!"

Long wait indeed.

 **-CATB-**

After Sakura had revived Hinata for the third time, as the first two times she just passed out again, the leader of Team Rouge was able to convey her idea more clearly.

Ditch two of the beds and two of the dressers, the girls taking one, the boys sharing the other.

While unaware of it, both Sakura and Sasuke had the exact same thought in that moment.

 _'This is gonna end up as an issue at some point, isn't it?'_

While shinobi teams often had to sacrifice privacy in the name of the mission, when two of the individuals on the team were love struck young adults, things became more complicated.

And annoying.

"Alright, ground rules." Sakura spoke after a moment of contemplation, "One person in the bathroom at a time, and no sharing beds between genders. Any questions?" The pinkettet proceeded to crack her knuckles when Naruto raised a hand.

He dropped it like he had touched fire.

"Good! Now, I feel gross, so I'm taking a shower. Hinata will go next, and then you and Sasuke can figure something out." Sakura gave the blond a pointed look, and Naruto just raised his hands in surrender.

Didn't even do anything and Sakura was pissy. Damn.

Sasuke just nodded absently as he moved to dispose of the extra beds and dressers.

"We're going to have to go shopping soon come to think of it. We don't have any extra supplies or weapons. And I only have a spare set of clothes." Naruto spoke absently as he assisted Sasuke in moving the first bed.

"I'll...ask the head master about a trip into...what did he call it again? Hale?" Hinata asked, a finger on her chin, only for her eyes to light up in remembrance. "Vale! That's it. He agreed to cover some of our basic costs, so it wouldn't be to far of a stretch to spend that on clothes and the like."

"A good idea. Maybe we can talk to some of those kids? See if they know any good shops in the area." Naruto replied as he and Sasuke walked the dresser closer to the door.

"You are aware that most of them are only a year or two younger than ourselves, don't you?" Sasuke tossed out conversationally.

"Pft. Did you see them out there? They're good. Damn good. But besides the quiet one and Karin's cousin, none of them have much real combat experience." Naruto shot back. The black haired girl just carried that vibe. The one all fighters and killers get after a while. It was something cold in her step. Almost like Sasuke.

The redhead was just too measured. Naruto could tell she was a fighter, just at a glance. The way she held herself, how she walked and never once let her guard down. She was on a hair trigger, something each of team Rouge was familiar with.

"...fair enough. We should probably split up for some recon as well. Given that we really are in a different dimension, we need to familiarize ourselves with the current state of this world. Conflicts, weapons, enemies, political maneuvers. It'll be all hands on deck for the coming days." Sasuke spoke as he and Naruto finished moving the second bed closer to the door, stepping aside as the blond began to create a seal pattern to store them away.

"I was thinking the same. Naruto-kun, you said those creatures...Grimm? You said they held Nature Chakra didn't you? Or something to the effect." Hinata asked as she laid back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm? Yeah something like that. It felt...I don't know. Muted? Altered? It was almost the same in any case." Naruto replied distractedly as he carefully brushed across the sealing paper below him.

"Then that we will leave to you. Anything Grimm related will be your responsibility. Don't let us down!" Hinata spoke with a bit of pep, not for a second believing the blond would fail.

"I'll take the political side of things. Given I can still use my sharingan, and the fact that we both share a common upbringing in politics, I suppose I can play the part of Devil's Advocate." Sasuke volunteered, it made sense to him. Hinata was an heir as well, but she was also very soft spoken and easy going. Who knows what kinds of things the politically savvy of this world would try.

Better to send a megalodon into the sea of unknown sharks than a dolphin.

"Just try not to hurt someone...or start another international incident." Hinata spoke with a small crack of a smile. Sasuke took the playful jab for what it was with nary a remark.

The grin that ghosted his face was a bit telling.

He had always sort of liked Hinata. Never bothered him or hounded him. Bit of an outcast, in public and at home.

In another place, in another time, he believed they could have actually been friends at a younger age if team placements had been different.

After she got a back bone of course.

A poof broke Sasuke from his train of thought, he waved his hand to dispel the light annoyance as Naruto stood and dusted his hands.

"We should probably have Sakura try and dig up stuff on the people around the school, her days as a gossip aren't far gone." Naruto spoke in a laugh.

"I HEARD THAT NARUTO!" came through the door, and a smattering of laughter left the three others still inside the room.

"I suppose I'll take weapons then. It'll be nice learning about new weapons anyway, Tenten would have a field day here." Hinata spoke softly, she and the weapon mistress had taken to meeting almost weekly after Neji's passing. What had started as a way to help support one another had quickly developed into an easy friendship and a shared love of sharp instruments of pain.

"Alright Team Rouge! We are already to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and we didn't bring any bubblegum!" Naruto declared loudly getting a giggle from Hinata and a head shake from Sasuke.

It'll be a wait, getting back home. It'll take some trying on Sasuke's part to open the right path home, even after his rinnegan was up to snuff once more.

It would be filled with fights and laughs and fun and sorrow, but they would face it head on, as friends and as a team.

As they had been trained for years to do.

Frankly, Naruto was excited. He had always wanted to have this kind of adventure with his brother in all but blood. Seems he'd finally get that chance.

 **A.N. Yo! Chapter three is here. Not much story related, and I toned the humor for this bit as well, next chapter will be kicking more into the actual RWBY universe, and Naruto and Co. will start seeing what kind of place they've really got themselves in. Lots of laughs, fluff, and all around bullshit to come! Stay tuned!**


	4. Books and Covers

Ruby Rose held a lot of preconceived notions of Beacon Academy. Home of the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Vale, premiere training academy for anything and everything combat related.

When Ozpin had offered her a position in the upcoming school year, she had, understandably, been both ecstatic and worried.

She would be training along side the next generation of huntsmen! Along side her sister no less!

But on the same hand, she would be a whole two years younger than every other student, at least.

As socially awkward as she was already, that would make making friends all the more difficult. Ruby didn't want anyone to think she was receiving special treatment, that she thought herself better than anyone else.

Rudy's age and advancement by two years would make people assume as much.

Until the test in the Emreld Forest, Ruby had believed she would be the odd man out of her entire year.

Atleast, until she met Team Rouge.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, there is nothing wrong with finding another man attractive." The blond of Team Rouge reaffirmed. The odd ball team was currently seated behind her own team, Team RWBY, in their first class at beacon. Grimm Studies.

"I don't care what you say. I do not, have not, and will not ever admit to finding any man attractive." Sasuke shot back flatly, not even deigning to spare Naruto a glance.

"You're just not comfortable with your sexuality. It's okay man, I understand, not everyone can have my confidence." Naruto carried on with a grin. He was just trying to get a rise out of the Uchiha really.

"Honestly, I would expect as much from you anyway Naruto. With how oblivious you are to the opposite sex and all that." Sakura shot from Sasuke's left, a teasing smile on her face.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Naruto shouted, only to face plant when Hinata chimed in with a "Well...there was that time with Kakashi-sensei..."

"Not you too Hinata-chan!" Naruto pouted in her direction.

"Excuse me...what are you guys going on about?" Yang asked the group above her, a small smile and strange glint in her eye.

Naruto measured the female blonde for a moment before rattling off "Well, the Bastard is a bit upset at the way we arranged our room, and I'm trying to put him at ease. As you can tell, it isn't working."

"You used a swear!" Ruby shouted as she shoved a jar toward Naruto.

The blond looked at the girl for a long moment, not sure what he was suppose to do with the jar.

After a still moment, Ruby steadily starting to nervously shake, the red themed girl broke and sat down with nary a word.

Team Rouge took a moment to stare at one another, and as they got set to restart conversation, most likely with a new topic, another member of TEAM RWBY spoke.

"How does finding other men attractive help settle that in anyway?" Blake chimed in. It seemed all of Team RWBY had been listening into the conversation as Professor Port continued lecturing on with one of his 'Extraordinary past deeds.'

"Well, we decided to save room by just sharing two beds." Naruto spoke, thinking nothing of it. They had each been in compromising positions with the same and opposite sex through out there careers, sharing a bed was actually a bit tame by comparison.

The declaration was much more shocking for Team RWBY, if Ruby's shocked face, Yang's widening smile, Weiss' blushing getting worse and worse, and the slow steady widening of Blake's eyes was anything to go by.

"Y-you mean...you and...that's indecent!" Weiss shouted loudly, drawing the attention of the room.

A still silence echoed from the declaration, before a deep laugh emerged from the front of the room.

"It seems we have a volunteer!" Peter Port bellowed, a kind grin on his face.

All eyes were glued on Wiess Schnee, who still burning crimson, blanched. She had no idea what she had just volunteered for!

"Don't be shy Miss Schnee! Please show us your combat prowess." Port let loose a hearty chuckle as the girl sighed and made her way to the front of the class. Part of the man was annoyed. How dare these young ones ignore his lecture! Perhaps this shall teach them the need to be aware of their surroundings.

"As I was saying class, there are many things that make a huntsmen, or huntress in this case, key characteristics necessary to survive in our harsh, Grimm filled world!" Opposite of Weiss, a cage rose from the floorboards, revealing a moderately sized boarbatusk, a hefty creature that held white armor like platting along its back and flanks. It's two long tusks protruded from its muzzle in gruesome fashion.

Weiss didn't flinch. She had handled such creatures before, this would prove a good time to show case her superior skills as a huntress, and possibly act as a first step in changing the Headmasters mind about who was leading her team.

She was ready, she was determined and focused, she was-

"Yay! Go Weiss! Show 'em how Team RWBY does it!" Ruby shouted from her seat, a sign reading 'Go Weiss' (where she got it was still up for debate) waving above her. Blake held a small pennant flag that read RWBY, lackisdasically waving it to and fro.

Yang was still staring at Team Rouge.

The shout was enough to break Weiss' concentration, ending up with the Snowflake themed girl to turn her eyes to her team leader, most likely to reprimand her.

A horrid mistake, as Port chose that moment to release the Boarbatusk, allowing it to charge from its cage and directly at the Schnee heiress.

Weiss was heady enough to hear the charging feet, and sprang to react, dodging to the left, lashing out with her Rapier, only to lightly narrow her eyes as it bounced off the hardened platting of the boarbatusk with nary a scratch.

Weiss squared herself agains the Grimm, before as one they charged one another. Weiss held her left hand back, waiting till the last possible second to try and pierce the Grimm with a straight thrust.

Naruto and Sasuke kept their eyes on the girl as she managed to catch her blade in the Grimm tusks. "Hmm her form isn't bad, but..." Naruto started, a hand on his chin.

"I'm surprised you noticed Dobe." Sasuke replied, his own eyes picking out the flaws of the girls fighting style.

"Well, I have taken up sword play in my spare time. I'll never match up to you in the art, but I've become a fair hand at it." The blond replied with a wave of the hand.

"What are you two talking about now?" Sakura asked, her own eyes focused on the schuffle taking place at the front of the room.

"The way she's fighting. She's not use to taking on this type of opponent." Sasuke replied. The girl was use to fighting humanoid opposition. The way she squared off with the Grimm spoke volumes about it. She lead with her weak arm, a mistake all on its own as she held no way to block with her off hand. Her thrust had been a last minute correction, causing her to become caught. Had she dodged, then struck, it would have been far more effective.

"How can you tell that with just one trade off?" The pinkette asked, a little awed at the deduction.

"It happens when you learn to fight with a sword. Kaka-sensei once told me about a legendary skill that is passed down in the soul of swordsmen. When two sword masters cross eyes, they are able to tell exactly how a fight will go, before a blade is even drawn." Naruto responded as Weiss had her Rapier ripped away due to the momentary distraction of her team leader.

"I wasn't aware you were so far in your sword play Dobe." Sasuke spoke in response.

"I'm not, but Yūgao-chan has helped me refine my deduction skills. She's probably the leading sword user in the village ya know?" Naruto beamed as he talked about his training partner and friend.

"Is that the woman with the purple hair from the other night Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, remembering a small encounter at the festival before they had stumbled onto Sakura and Sasuke.

"Got it in one Hinata-chan!"

"Hya!" A shout from the front room team Rouge out of their conversation, long enough to see Weiss and the boarbatusk, now on its back, slide along the floor, Weiss' rapier buried deeply inside the beasts stomach.

"Bravo! It seems we truly are in the presence of a Huntress in training. Unfortunately, that is all the time we have for today. Remember to look over the assigned reading, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed." Port bellowed as Weiss glared at her team leader.

Naruto sat still as Weiss stalked off, the room slowly starting to empty. "Well, that might be a problem."

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, her eyes following Naruto's line of sight, before the blond waved her off.

"Ah nothing Sakura-chan. Hey whose for lunch? I'm starved." Three of the four members of Team Rouge hung their head. Of course he was.

 **~CATB~**

"Ozpin made a mistake!" Weiss turned on her heel as soon as the words flew from her lips. Marching off in a huff, ignoring Rudy's cry for her, she turned a corner and saw that curious blond from the Emrald forest propped up against the wall not ten feet away.

"Man, that was pretty harsh." Naruto started off easily enough, a sheepish grin on his face.

"So on top of eavesdropping on a private conversation, now you're going to pass judgment on me? Who are you anyway?" Weiss demanded, snubbing her nose at the blond. His opinion of her didn't matter, and she'd be damned if some upstart wanted to lecture her, saving her from a terrifying fall or not.

"You call that a private conversation? I'm pretty sure the lunch room heard you." Naruto chuckled out, putting his hands behind his head as he was want to do from time to time. "And no lecture, just curious."

"Oh? What about?" The Schnee Heiress demanded more than asked. She was still annoyed with her leaders childishness, she didn't want to deal with some overgrown man child as well.

"Hmmm...maybe we should go sit down somewhere. I know a look like that anywhere, the Bastard gives it to me often enough." Naruto mused, turning to walk away slowly. He wasn't sure if she would follow him at first, but the huff and clack of her heels gave him an answer soon enough.

 **~CATB~**

"So, seems like you're upset with the team selections." Naruto threw out as he leaned back into the bench he was occupying. Weiss sat as far from him as possible, while still being seated on the same bench.

"Teams aren't the issue. I'm perfectly aware of the skills my teammates posses. It is the leadership that has my annoyance." Weiss bit back. She didn't even know why she was explaining this to him.

"Yeah, that still sounds like a formation issue in my book." Naruto replied with a light chuckle, his eyes searched the sky for a moment, trying to find the right words. He could see the potential in these kids, all of them. They just needed a little...push.

"Would you ever guess that I came from a long line of failures?" Naruto spoke after a brief pause. Weiss turned to him, slightly surprised, and just a touch confused.

While she hadn't known the blond for more than a passing moment, the man could fly. Not to mention the way his aura could project and change how he looked. It took a masterful level of control to achieve that kind of aura usage.

"I was the absolute dead last of my class in my training year. The only person who even came close to me was just too lazy to actually do anything." Naruto chuckled lightly, a whimsical smile on his face. Man those were the days.

"My teammate, Sasuke. He was the top. Rookie of the year they called him. A prodigy and a genius." A snort left the blond. "Me and him have fought a lot over the years. Now a days we're pretty lax about it, but a few years back? We changed landscapes."

Weiss couldn't stop the scoff that left her lips. Did this brute bring her here to gloat and showboat? "And what does that have to do with anything?" The heiress asked condescendingly.

"It's been a day." Naruto rolled his head to the side softly and just started at the snow themed girl.

Weiss stared back, but not getting the blond's point. After a second of silence, she scoffed once more, and stood to leave. She knew this would be a waste of time.

Weiss made it all of four steps before the blond, Naruto, spoke once more. "Were you born with the ability to wield a sword?"

Weiss rounded on the blond, a scowl on her face. "Of course not! I had to train with it."

"So you had to tirelessly train yourself?" Naruto sat up and leaned forward in his seat. A keen look in his eye.

"Yes." Weiss bit back.

"Sacrifice hours of your time in the name of honing your craft."

"Yes." The reply was tighter, he could tell the girl was being set on edge.

"Bleed, sweat, and just be so exhausted that you wanted to drop!" Naruto stood now, a half glare on his eyes. He had to make her understand, but like Sasuke, this girl seemed to miss the obvious sometimes.

"Of course! I sacrificed countless days learning to fight! Learning tactics and skills that would ensure my victory over my enemies! What does this have to do with anything!?" Weiss shouted, her face slightly red from anger. How dare this jerk question her skills! Her hard earned, long fought battles that lead her to where she was now! "Ruby is a child! She has no place in this academy and no right to lead a team of people years older than her!"

"It has been a day!" The blond gave back in a harsh tone. Weiss stopped short of the triade she was about to launch into.

Naruto saw the girl was on the back foot, so he pressed forward. "In the forest, my team watched all of you. Saw how you each interacted with the other. Safe to say, we don't think any of you are fit to lead. Because you are all new."

"And what's that suppose to mean! I have had some of the best sword teacher's money can buy, have spent years waiting and yearning to come to this school, and now I'm stuck under the command of a girl two years my junior and with a childish streak a mile wide!" The insolence of this man! How dare he assume to know her, to judge her! She has worked too hard, come to far to be-

"And you think Ruby hasn't done the same?"

The question stopped Weiss cold.

"Ozpin...he's a strange guy, trust me on that, but he's a decent judge of character." Naruto sat back down, a slight huff leaving him. How come people couldn't be more like Hinata? Always so easy to talk to and to convince.

That's just for you Naruto.

"She has trained the same as you, and her skills seem to be good enough for Ozpin to trust you and the others to her lead. But all any of you have right now is your personal skills."

Weiss felt confusion well up inside her. "What do you mean?"

"Weiss...it's been a day." And then the point hit her like a hammer to a nail.

"How do you expect Ruby to be the leader you think you deserve, when she has had all of a day to even come to terms with the fact that she is here? In this academy?" Realization dawned on Weiss face, and Naruto had to bite back a chuckle at how silly she looked.

"But, Ozpin, and she, but!" Weiss tried to sputter. No! It didn't make sense! Ruby was childish! Far too optimistic! And the whole stunt with the Nevermore!

"It took me years to match up to Sasuke. It took you years to master your sword. Maybe you should give the girl more than a day to try and learn to be a leader?" Naruto finished quietly.

Weiss slowly walked back to the bench and sat down, a contemplative look on her face, her fire for arguing snuffed.

"This academy is four years right? Four years before you are expected to really, truly, put your life in her hands. You can do a lot in four years. Learn a lot. Trust me, I'd know." Naruto looked directly at the girl beside him, he could see she was in thought, so he made to leave.

As he stood, her voice stopped him.

"But what if you're wrong. What if she is never ready to lead? What then?"

Naruto just looked down at Weiss, a grin streatching across his face. "Then you help her. That's what teammates are for, ain't it? Give it time Weiss. I'm sure she'll surprise you."

Weiss looked down at her lap, biting her lip softly. She hated that it made sense...but it did make sense.

She looked back up to ask another question, but the blonde was gone. A few trails of smoke wafting up from the cobblestone.

Weiss sighed, a slightly worried expression on her face. "Just give it time, huh?"

 **~CATB~**

"And then the bar tender says-" Naruto paused midpunch line, his fork halfway to his mouth as his eye glazed over slightly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, slightly concerned. It wasn't like Naruto to just stop like that. She lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto blinked rapidly, slightly shaking his head. "Yeah yeah sorry! Stray thought!" Naruto waved the heiress off with a smile.

"You? Thought? I didn't think I'd live to see the day." Sasuke snipped from the other side of the table, his fork twirling around the cooked spaghetti with only a mild amount of interest.

"What was that you bastard?!" Naruto growled, clutching his spoon with force, his own plate already cleared twice over.

"Now, now boys. Don't fight." Sakura placated half-heartedly. Honestly it was always the same with these two. The pinkette just hung her head with a sigh as Naruto and Sasuke started trading insults as one would trade cards.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd get tired of it at some point." Sakura spoke toward Hinata, hoping for some back up.

"Hmmm I think it's sweet actually." The Hyuga spoke in her quiet way. "Like an old married couple." Hinata finished with a laugh.

Sakura had to laugh as well, because the color of green Naruto and Sasuke achieved at the raventte's words was priceless.

"Hinata-chan! How could you?!"

 **A.N. Yo guys! Chapter 4 piping hot! Now this is something that I wanted to get out of the way first. There won't be a harem. I thought about it a lot, and the jokes I could make out of it would be great, but I do eventually plan on sending Team Rouge home, so it's a no go.**

 **The conversation with Weiss was the focus of this chapter for me, and I had to redo it twice, from different points of view. I felt Naruto fit best.**

 **The name! I can't remember who asked it, but Team Rouge is named the way it is as kind of a meta joke. If you can find a color that uses HSNS please tell me, cause I wanna see that shit. The naming in RWBY is weird and I'm pretty sure every fanfiction cracks on it atleast once. I was going to go with Element, but decided Rouge just sounded better because of the parts each member will play.**

 **From here on I'll also be doing chapters from different perspectives. RWDY, JNPR, Ozpin, the other staff. Eventually other key players as well. At first I was going to do this all from Team Rouges perspective, but decided against it.**

 **Now, I shouldn't have to explain it, but I know someone will ask, why does Naruto defend Ruby when he barely knows her? Why butt in...at all?**

 **He's Naruto. Its kind of his MO. The others will get in on the action as well, I have a great little thing planned between Sasuke and Blake when we get to the arc. Another for Sakura and Pyrrha. And like 15 for Hinata and basically everyone. I'm so much excite!**

 **Oh and yes he did use a shadow clone to talk to Weiss.**

 **Oh and for those of you wondering why Weiss changed her tone so quick, again, it's Naruto. He convinced a war hungry lunatic to be a good guy again. This is like comparing peas and mountains in my book. A cake walk in my opinion. I think that's everything...if ya got a question, just ask! Or PM me. What ever works.**

 **Dark_Star, Out!**


	5. Leave Your Mark

Jaune stared ahead resolutely, even as his breathing came in short, harsh draws, leaning on his sword looking for all the world exhausted as could be.

With a yell and a charge, Jaune raced forward, hoping to land a decisive blow. His sword coming up to finally act as a weapon instead of a crutch.

A downward slash cut the air, hoping to make some kind of mark.

It wasn't meant to be, as his opponent was quick to side step Jaune's slash, spinning like a top and launching his weapon, a large mace, directly into the shield Jaune carried in his other hand.

The blond was sent flying, a roll along the floor leading to him being sprawled on his back. "...ow.." Jaune whispered to himself, taking a few seconds to regain his breathe, then forcing himself to his feet.

The Blond's next charge was one more lead by an over head downward swing, a strike that allowed gravity to assist in putting power into the blow.

It was just as ineffective as the first, stopped cold by the long handle of the mace in his opponents hands, a harsh clang Jaune's only reward.

"This is the part where you lose." The cocky voice of his brunette opponent filled Jaune's ears, causing his eyes to narrow.

"Over my dead-oof!" Jaune was cut off as a harsh knee impacted his core, knocking the wind clear from his sails. The blond fell to the floor, his sword laying uselessly at his side.

His opponent made to capitalize on Jaune's wide open stat, towing over the blond like a titan, mace held aloft as his arms tensed to bring the weapon down with all the strength he could muster.

The lights of the room came to life, a soft monotone voice breaking both fighters from their one track thinking.

"That is enough."

Professor Goodwitch strolled forward and in between the two former combatants, a disappointed look in her eyes, and a soft frown on her face.

"Mr. Arc, it isimperative that you closely monitor your aura during combat sessions. This is why we sync your biometrics to your scroll, for ease of access to the information."

Jaune lowered his head softly, his hand pulling said scroll from his pocket showing his aura gauge blinking red while his opponent's was stilled topped off.

"Mr. Winchester, while you did well, I must say your brash attitude needs to be curbed. Being confident in oneself and one's abilities is fine, being overconfident to the point of arrogance is not."

The youth on the opposite side of Glynda, a tall young man with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes, scoffed in a small display of dismissal, not truly taking the teacher's words to heart.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes at the macho display, before addressing the assembled class standing outside the fighting arena.

"This goes for all of you. The Vytal Festival is mere months away, and any student wishing to compete in the Tournament, must be up to my standards before being allowed. That means knowing your limits, and knowing when you are being presented good advice." As she spoke, Glynda's eyes passed from Jaune to Cardin, a smattering of chuckles leaving the crowd beneath her.

"That's all for today class, dismissed!"

 **-CATB-**

Jaune was no stranger to women and exactly how odd they could be, growing up with seven sisters assured that outcome. Random mood swings, odd taste in food, clothes, and entertainment varieties, a constant nagging feeling of being woefully under skilled when compared to them.

Yes Jaune was quite use to women and their strange ways.

Nothing however, nothing in his relatively short life could have prepared from the vision that sat before him at the moment.

It was like magic, that's all he could reasonably assume. There was no way possible for the universe to allow such flouting of physics and biology.

Burrrrppppp* "...Excuse me." A soft voice, colored in embarrassment wafted over the large cafeteria. Every eye was turned to the diminutive blue haired girl. Most holding shock, a few more holding disgust.

However, one particular set may as well have been hearts.

"That was, by far, the single most attractive thing, I have ever seen in my life." Naruto breathed out with a whisper. Drawing a small portion of the shocked and disgusted eyes to him.

"Well holy shit Naruto, it seems like you really did find the perfect match." Sakura spoke absently. It didn't make sense though! How was that possible!? It had to be the chest! That was the only explanation she as a medical professional could come to!

Sasuke looked a little green, slowly pushing his own bowl of food away from him.

"W-what's everyone looking at?" Hinata asked, her face red as her fingers played together before her, old habits arising in the face of such attention.

She was hungry, okay! It wasn't her fault the cafeteria decided to serve ramen that day!

Naruto let loose a chuckle, his eyes colored in both awe and appreciation. "Well, at least now I'll never have to wonder if my mom will approve of you Hinata-chan."

While they didn't exactly hold the same temperament, Naruto had been noticing more and more the similarities between his mother and Hinata.

Kind.

Caring.

Fierce.

Could kick his ass.

And now, an astonishing love for ramen.

It was as if Kami had decided to put all the best pieces of reality into Hinata and gift wrapped her just for him!

Said Hyuga just dawned a brighter shade of red and cast her eyes to the floor. While she was doing better, when Naruto spoke so openly and affectionately, especially in front of such a large crowd, she couldn't help but burn with both joy and embarrassment.

"That...I don't...but..." Jaune mumbled brokenly. It isn't the first time he had seen a woman do something odd, far from it, but this took the cake.

Twenty-seven. Twenty-seven bowls of ramen.

"Just...how?"

The blond had marveled at his orange themed counterpart on Team Rouge's staggering thirteen bowls, but this blew Naruto's accomplishment clear out of the water!

"You probably shouldn't have eaten so much Hinata-chan." Sakura half drawled, her own appetite utterly destroyed in the face of such an awe inspiring and frankly disgusting display of gluttony.

Jaune just say there, his eyes locked in the middle distance.

Mad, all of them. The whole team was utterly mad. They had made a habit of showing off one odd habit or another in the last four days, and it didn't seem as if they would be letting up anytime soon.

Frankly it was giving Jaune a complex of some kind.

We learn to just accept these things Jaune.

A sharp gasp of pain broke the band of misfits from their gaping, all eyes turning to one side of the cafeteria.

"Stop it! That hurts!" A brunette cried, her hands sitting atop her head were two large rabbit ears protruded. Standing above her, a cruel smirk on his face was Cardin, tugging on the animal appendage.

"See man! I told you they were real!" He almost laughed out, giving the ears another tug. Three other males surrounded the girl each holding varying levels of amusement.

Said amusement was put to a swift, and frankly violent end.

Cardin wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was making fun of some animal, the next, he was end over end implanted into a wall!

The rabbit faunus looked up as the pain in her ear halted and a crash resounded throughout the room, shock coursing through her system as a curtain of dark blue fluttered behind her saviors back, the light framing the female in some ethereal glow from her elevated position as the rabbit faunus was now on her knees.

A terse voice cut over the resounding silence with a "Are you okay?" The owners eyes never leaving her target.

Hinata was not one for violence in most situations. A social wallflower at the best of times, but in her time on this plane, she had learned some very shocking, frankly sickening facts.

Things that she would not sit idle by during the act of if she could help it.

"Why you bi-" started a member of Cardin's team, a teen male with a mohawk, his daggers leaping to his hands only to freeze as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Easy there buddy...You night just insult my girlfriend." Russell's eyes rolled to the side to sneer at the interloper only to realize the predicament he and his teammates found themselves in.

Each memeber of Team Rouge has moved in on the team. Sasuke holding a kunai to Dove Brozesing's neck, Sakura using one foot to keep Sky Lark on the floor.

And the grin on Naruto's face, backed by the ocean of Killing Intent leaving the blond, really made Russell re-evaluate his actions.

The faunus girl looked around her in shock, it wasn't every day someone stepped up for a faunus, much less a TEAM of humans. It just didn't happen!

"Miss...are you okay?" The voice asked her again, this time much softer and full of concern. The faunus looked back forward and came face to face with Hinata, stunned silent.

Hinata let concern color her face as she slowly checked the other girl for any injuries. She knew she reacted hastily, honestly shocking herself, but she couldn't sit by while the poor girl was being bullied!

"T-thank you.." the girl spoke softly, causing Hinata to smile a little.

"Well damn. I guess I'll have some competition if you go saving damsels in distress like that Hina-chan." Naruto's voice cut in, almost laughing.

Both girls turned cherry at that, Hinata sputtering denials, or attempting to anyway.

"But! It wasn't! I-but you!" She tried to force out, embarrassment at an all time high as she waved her hands to and fro, only to be rewarded with laughter from the teasing blond, swiftly followed by a light kiss to the forehead.

"Ahhh never change Hinata!" Naruto crouched down before the rabbit faunus, a foxy grin stretching his face. "These jerks didn't hurt you did they?" The blond asked, tossing a thumb over his shoulder at the remaining memebers of Team CRDL.

"Ah...n-no...but thank you! For helping I mean.." the girl proceeded to poke her fingers together as her blush from before seemed to intensify. He had really pretty eyes..

"Well good, here, let's help you up." Naruto stood and offered a hand to the girl, something she took hesitantly. "I'm Naruto, this is my girlfriend Hinata, and our teammates Sauske."

"Hm."

"And Sakura."

"Hiya." The pinkette cherpped as she dusted off her hands, a rope tightened around three of the four CRDL.

"I-I'm Velvet..Velvet Scarlatina." A bow accompanied her greeting, "thank you for y-your help."

"Don't think us. Hinata-chan moves first." Naruto replied with a smile, pushing the bluenette forward.

And here she was hoping Naruto would take the spot light off her.

"It...it was nothing. I know how people can be and I just...didn't want to see someone else deal with it all." Hinata muttered softly, her face darkening as the situation caught up with her fully.

She had just knocked someone out! On purpose! Outside of a spar or fight! Oh god she was mortified!

A hand wrapped around her waist, the warmth Naruto exuded rolling into her and causing her to relax.

"All the same...thank you Hinata." Velvet replied, a smile gracing her features.

"Why don't you come sit with us, we got plenty of room!" Sakura proposed, already making her way back to her seat with Sasuke.

The last Uchiha simply nodded, knowing his hand in this mess was all but done.

"Thank you, but I was just heading out when Cardin...stopped me. I have to meet my team!" The rabbit girl spoke, a small turn signifying her plans for departure.

"Well don't be a stranger." Naruto tossed a hand in fairwell, Hinata coping in a more restrained manner, as the two moved back to their seats as well. "That was awesome Hinata."

Said Hyuga just blushed, a pleased smile crossing her face. It's moments like this that made her want to be a kunoichi after all.

"Guys that was awesome!" Ruby praises as a small applause was started at the table JNPR, RWBY, and Team Rouge were sharing. "I barely even saw you guys move before it was over!"

"Yes well, we are quite fast." Sakura replies easily, a pleased glow coming from her. She loved putting jackasses like that in their place.

Sasuke just gave a non-commital grunt, not caring one way or another, but having moved for his friend's sake.

"You should see Hinata when she's mad! Oh man the way Toneri paled!" Naruto replied with a laugh, he didn't know someone so pale could get even lighter!

"Naruto-kun!" The Hyuga cried in aghast embarrassment. He wasn't suppose to tell people about that kind of stuff!

The group evenetually pushed the incident out of their minds as lunch came to an end.

 **-CATB-**

"Alright team! What do we got!" Naruto spoke as the team gathered around the center of their dorm room, a round table holding various books and scrolls.

"Well, as far as information goes, we have a lot. What should we start with?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving the medical book in front of her. This selfhealing aura stuff sounded amazong, and she was currently trying to find a way to incorporate it into her own Strength of One Hundred seal.

"Hm...the Dobe should go first. He has been researching this world's biggest threat after all." Sasuke chimed in from his seated position on the floor, eyes closed in boredom.

"Tch bastard." Naruto mumbled.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun." Hinata insisted, a kind smile turning the blond's heart to putty.

"Fine fine! Right, so Grimm! From what I understand about this world so far, they are seen as the amalgamation of Nature's wrath. Kind of like white blood cells and humanity is their target." The blond dove in head first. The texts surrounding Grimm were every where and easy to access, all kinds of theories, but no one clear answer. "They seem to target anything human related. Structures, vehicles, man, woman, child, even faunus. They thrive to destroy anything related to mankind."

The others were a little taken aback by that, unsure of what to make of what the blond was saying.

"Basically, it's like miniature, less powerful versions of the tentails. All the rage, none of the actual bite. Well for us anyway. They seems to be drawn to negitive emotions. Fear, angry, despair. They congregate to the source of it." The blond spoke solemnly. These things were the real deal, and he hadn't even dropped the biggest bomb he had discovered yet!

"Hmm that could be an issue. If these things can be amassed and form something like the Juubi..." Sakura spoke softly, her mind racing.

"We don't have to worry about that. From what I've read, they don't combine like that. People here believe they are born from some ancient god of destruction, set about to smother the god of lights creation." Naruto replied.

"Hn. Well that's one plus. If they stay in the forms they are, they act as little more than cannon fodder." Sauske spoke, his eyes gazing at his teammates.

"For us maybe. But the people here aren't like us Sasuke. These things are a real, legitamite threat." Naruto shook his head.

"Anything else? Do you know why they have Nature chakra?" Hinata asked, her curiously truly peaked. These creatures did seem dangerous.

"They don't." Naruto replied firmly.

"But you said-" "I said they felt familiar, similar even. And now I know why."

None of the three liked the tone the blond was using.

"I found something, in one the older texts I was reading. Something that...well look." The blond opened a well worn book to a marked page. The words were faded but legible, but what caught he rooms occupants attention was the symbol depicted on the page.

A dark circle with a black star in the middle, several other stars in white playing the background.

Sakura was confused, something clear on her face.

However Hinata and Sasuke both grimaced.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, his own travels revealing such emblems before.

"This isn't the only book with this symbol in it. According to the texts, this is the mark of the God of Destruction." Naruto spoke with a firm nod.

Hinata took a calming breathe. They could deal with this. They all had in some way or another. They were together! They would be fine!

"I don't understand, what is this?" Sakura asked, it looked familiar enough, but not enough to make everyone else seem so grave.

"Ōtsutsuki. This is the market of the Ōtsutsuki clan." Sasuke replied, making Sakura's eyes widen.

"You mean like Kaguya and that douche that took Hinata!"

Naruto looked at each of his friends, carving the looks they shared into his memory. He didn't want to make it worse...but...

"That's not it. This book eluded to a...creator. A controller of the Grimm. Someone with the power to breathe life into them and order them like foot soldiers. This isn't just _like_ Kaguya. This is basically what her whole strategy for our home was. If any of this is true...we aren't here by accident, and to make matters worse, someone is out there pulling the strings."

No one spoke for a beat, before Hinata surmised their current feelings quite astutely.

"Fuck."

 **A.N. Don't hate me! I have been settling in at a new job and it has been kicking my ass! I am so sorry for how long this took!**

 **Anyway, yeah I just did that. I mean come on! It works so well how could I not!**

 **Plot is coming into its own now, originally I had planned for this to be nothing but crack, but inspiration hit me like a train so I ran with it. It's still gonna be mostly crack, but with a touch of drama and intrigue.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
